


The Element of Surprise

by vinetini



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Arrested for Horny on Main, Chapter 2 is completely NSFW, F/M, Lingerie, Post-Game(s), Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinetini/pseuds/vinetini
Summary: Apart from Empress Edelgard, Byleth probably knows the most personal details of her husband out of anyone. One of his most notorious traits? He is ridiculously hard to catch off guard.She'd like to test that with a birthday surprise, involving one ridiculous set of lingerie recommended by her 'love therapist' Dorothea.





	1. The Gift

Neither Byleth or her husband were very big on birthday celebrations; Byleth's date of birth was surrounded by bad history and Hubert was hardly the type of man to sit at a table with cake and let his acquaintances sing "Happy Birthday" to him. They usually set aside time between the endless amounts of paperwork and planning both were responsible for to enjoy a nice private dinner together, and that was that. Neither of them were very flashy people off the battlefield. 

This year? Byleth had an ambition in mind.

She could count the amount of times she'd seen Hubert flustered on one hand despite knowing him for years. He reacted coolly and calmly to most threats, was indifferent or amused by insults and had machinations upon machinations for every outcome. He had a Plan A, B, C and D for every scenario. It was certainly helpful on the battlefield and in politics, but... years ago, when he had first told her he loved her, she was completely smitten with the flustered look upon his face. The slight pinking of his cheeks, his usually clever tongue stumbling a few times was a new and intriguing sight she had never witnessed before. As someone who even after all these years still had some trouble expressing herself outwardly, she was probably being hypocritical in her plan for his birthday this year. But she wanted _more. _

Hence, her attempting to fight off embarrassment as she sat in lacy black lingerie upon their bed sheets, waiting for Hubert to return from a late meeting. He'd been extremely apologetic earlier in the week when he had informed her that they would need to reschedule his birthday dinner for lunch instead; Byleth had assured him it was no trouble while internally doing a fist pump.

She flushed slightly remembering Dorothea's laugh (it was almost a cackle) upon asking her for advice in buying romantic underclothes. She would have rather died than ask Edelgard (who was approving of their relationship, but did NOT need to know the finer details of their married life). Luckily after her initial amusement, Dorothea clasped her hands together and promised to be her guide in the world of lingerie with a sly smile upon her face. What followed was a slightly mortifying interrogation where Dorothea grilled her upon her size and preferences, throwing around all sort of terms that just made Byleth confused. She'd been a mercenary, a Monastery professor and then a war general; she had never had the time for buying frivolous things. All she knew was that she wanted black lace, their shared favorite color. After making her suffer through what seemed like a vast questionnaire, Dorothea promised to find something for her in time for his birthday with a glint in her eye. Byleth had been thankful; attempting to buy an outfit publicly in any sort of risque shop would have started uncouth rumors, and she would have very little in the way of what to tell the shopkeeper about what she wanted. Thankfully Dorothea was a mischievous but reliable 'love therapist' (self-described) and delivered a discrete black box to Byleth one afternoon with a wink and written instructions.

Thank goodness she had left them; Byleth had struggled for an embarrassingly long time to attach her thigh-high stockings to the deceivingly tricky garter belt. At least the lacy bra was easier to apply, although its design was far more elaborate than her usual fare and had only thin bits of lace covering the lower parts of her breasts. 

Finally, she had managed to place everything in the correct location. A quick double-check in the large mirror on her dresser confirmed that she had attached all the little bits and pieces to their correct locations (and with a quiet internal admittance, that she looked good in it). She could only hope that it would be worth it - aside from Edelgard, she knew her husband more than most and had an inkling that he would greatly enjoy her being trussed up like this.

Whether it would shock him would be another matter, but at this point she'd settle for him simply being pleased.

She was grateful the weather was beginning to turn pleasant; a month ago, she would have been cold to wait in their lofty bedroom in the skimpy clothing. The year had rushed away from them as usual; the more control they attained from the chaotic parts of Fodlan, the more issues that needed to be fixed. Just as she was pondering what the next year had in store for them, the heavy black door to their bedroom swung open with a familiar creak. She did not possess a beating heart, but her pulse jumped at the sight of a familiar shadow in the doorway, back and shoulder currently to her on the bed.

"Pardon my lateness Byleth, that man droned on for far longer than I expecte-"

Her husband stopped in mid-speech, eyes searing into her position on the bed.

"Welcome home."

She was thankful for her usual unreadable expression on her face, because the sight of her husband's complete silence, widened eyes and rapt gaze made her feel like breaking into a silly grin of triumph. She noted with satisfaction the way his mouth was slightly opened and the subtle pink upon his cheek; she quickly committed it all to memory, knowing it would not last for long. The clear arousal in her husband's eyes burnt something hot and bright in her chest.

"_Well now_."

Byleth suppressed a shiver at the intrigued, indecent tone that escaped Hubert's lips, his eyes roaming up her entire body with restrained hunger.

"Since we missed dinner, I thought a show would be in order instead" she explained nonchalantly, like she wasn't clad in ridiculously revealing lace for his eyes only. 

Hubert bit down a hiss, and the sound of it sent a thrill up her spine. Fuck, but he made her_ feel things. _She felt bolder, sharper; the want in his gaze warmed her whole body. She'd always struggled with feeling strong emotions, but he brought them out of her so easily. 

"You mean to tell me all this time I was listening to a wind-bag politician explain to me his pathetically childish ideas for reform in the city, you were waiting here for me like the minx that you are?" he purred, taking slow but steady steps towards her inviting position on the bed. 

"Apologies, but the surprise was very worth it" she smiled softly, brightening at the amused huff that left his mouth.

"Well if that was your aim, consider me quite rattled. I feel that every last negative thought in my head about that ridiculous meeting have vanished into thin air" he continued, leaning down in front of her face with a fond but wicked smile.

"Good. I don't want you thinking about anything else tonight" Byleth whispered, leaning further up towards his tall frame.

There was little space between them. The gentle feeling of his breath fanning against her cheeks was intoxicating. She wanted to drink on the sight of his reddened cheeks forevermore. Eyes closing, she leaned forward to catch his lips-

"Ah, not yet my sweet."

She opened her eyes in confusion, staring at his gloved finger pressed against her lips. 

"I haven't even opened up my present yet" he purred, eyes lowering below her.

She followed his gaze, starting at the realization that his eyes had dropped very low towards the garter belt hugging her slender hips. He wore a dangerous smirk and the sight of it made warmth pool in her belly; his riposte was coming.

"As long as it isn't torn, you're welcome to open it however you like" she managed to get out, her voice slightly strained.

"However I like?" he replied, raising a thin eyebrow and Byleth _knew_ she was in for it now. 


	2. NSFW Chapter

It was funny; Byleth occasionally had female dignitaries express their surprise (or even worse, subtle pity) upon learning she was Hubert's wife. She was sure they gossiped about how she had married for business or tactical advantage, forced into a cold sterile marriage with a cynic of a man.

Dispassionate would be the _last_ word she used to describe him in moments they stole alone. 

She bit back another moan, trying to calm herself as Hubert circled her nipples with his long pale fingers, sensitive against the fabric of the bra. She had worn all this to take him off guard, yet they hadn't taken anything off and she was already slightly red in the face. He chuckled, finally lowering the fabric down to expose her breasts to the warm air. Her expressions were slightly muted as usual, but her body had no qualms about expressing itself as her pink swollen nipples shone in the light under her husband's hungry gaze.

"Let's get these off completely, shall we?" Hubert hummed, eyeing the straps holding her lacy bra up.

She nodded, reaching her hands back and undoing the straps holding the garment together. Feeling slightly embarrassed but playful at the same time, she slowly pulled the bra away from her body before dropping the lace onto the bed, watching her husband's rapt expression with satisfaction.

"Now these... these are begging for some more attention, aren't they?" Hubert mused with false concern, rubbing one of her nipples almost casually.

She whimpered as he pressed forward, nipping at the pale skin of her breast and laving his tongue against the soft pink of her nipple. He lathed his tongue over her left nub carefully while taking her other bosom in his hand, rolling his thumb over the tip in sync to his tongue's ministrations. She squirmed in place, rubbing her thighs together - she was already feeling rising heat under her skin. Her husband's eyes flickered up to hers, dark amusement at her impatience. He sucked on her pink nub harder, now outright groping her right breast with fervor while his eyes stayed locked on hers, gauging her satisfaction. Her face wasn't truly showing how aroused she currently felt, being played with like her husband's personal doll was awaking a strange but pleasant feeling in her. Still, she was sure he knew how much this was affecting her - all of a sudden, she wanted to rip off the lace in full and skip all the teasing she had planned. The sweet and building pressure in her stomach was already far too high for the amount of her outfit still attached. Hubert seemed to be committed to taking his time pleasuring her chest, and she realized tonight would end with her far more impatient than him, despite her initial plans.

The realization that was already far too aroused than she realized must have showed on her face, because Hubert pulled back slightly with a chuckle.

"You wore all this for a reason, and now you want to skip all the fun?" he smirked at her slight pout, bringing a hand up to caress her face.

She sighed and pushed her face further into the hand, cheeks pink.

"I must admit, this has not been one of my finest plans. It seems I _strongly_ under-estimated the influence your touches have on me" she admitted, lips quirking up at the subtle happiness in his eyes at the statement. 

"Well, you must accept my most sincere apologies for being such a dutiful husband in our private time. Next time I shall lie motionless on the bed like a dead fish" he replied, chuckling at the unladylike snort that left her nose.

Suddenly she realized how warm she felt; not just from arousal, but the deep and fulfilling glow in her chest her beloved gave her in all areas of life. She had been worried the first time they had spent the night together, having little practical experience in sexual matters. Hubert, the same Hubert who could sarcastically cut any minister in the Empire down to size, had loved her so tenderly and softly in a way she had never experienced before. She trusted him enough to put on these silly clothes and he had responded gratefully in turn, wanting to make sure she enjoyed the experience she had set up for him. The feeling washed over her like a pleasant wave and she suddenly couldn't stop the wide smile that split her face, uncharacteristic enough for Hubert to raise his eyebrows at the sight.

"I really do love you, Hubert."

She smiled in triumph as it was his turn for his face to warm, expression bashful and a delicious tinge of pink dusting his pale cheeks.

"First you corner me in the most exquisite outfit I've seen on you, then you confess to me with that breathtaking smile on your face. Are you planning to send me to an early grave?" he murmured fondly, running a finger down her cheek in reverence. 

"We haven't even gotten to the best part" she whispered in reply, taking his hand and slowly moving down towards her hips, feeling his fingers tense as they touched the fabric of her garter belt.

"You really are going to kill me..." he sighed, running curious his hand over her belt and lower, the feeling of his lithe fingers against her stockings making her shiver slightly. 

She closed her eyes in anticipation, enjoying the feeling of phantom fingers exploring her lower region. Half of her wanted Hubert to carefully dismantle her outfit piece by piece, while the other wanted-

"Byleth?"

"Mm? she replied, opening her eyes to gaze over her husband's slightly sheepish expression.

"I've no idea how to get this off of you."

* * *

"The strap came together like this when I put it on, I think..."

"Then why will it not release upwards?"

The warm atmosphere from earlier had cooled slightly at Hubert and Byleth had found themselves completely incompetent in the matters of taking off the garter belt. Byleth couldn't remember where she had placed the instructions for the set, and Hubert had never been with a woman in lingerie before (the thought made her slightly smug, but was generally unhelpful for their current predicament).

She sighed, wanting to slap her face into her palm. In all her arousing fantasies of what Hubert would do to her when he saw her outfit, she had never actually considered the logistics of getting it off. Neither apparently, had he.

"Well, my attempt at being suave has failed spectacularly" Hubert said in a deadpan voice, lightening her mood as she giggled softly.

"Which brings me to the question... is it possible to just pull your underwear down instead?"

Byleth blinked at the question.

With a tentative hand, Hubert slid down her lacy black panties slightly with complete ease, rendering the garter belt problem completely pointless.

Both of them stared at each other incredulously, before Hubert started laughing in disbelief, Byleth joining in with smaller giggles.

"Well... there's always something to learn when you're trying out new things" she chuckled, shaking her head at their combined idiocy.

"Indeed. I can now say with confidence I know the complex mysteries of the garter belt" he sighed, leaning forward to capture her lips to reignite the atmosphere from earlier.

She smiled into the kiss, warmth pooling in her belly again as Hubert pressed his mouth against hers with a hungry edge. He ran his fingers up and down her hips, the cool digits tickling her gently. She moaned slightly into his mouth as his hand once again reached her underwear, lowered from earlier. He pulled back from their kiss and slowly pulled the fabric down, her face warming as she felt his breath quicken in front of her.

Soon, he had removed them completely and she was exposed to the warm air. His rapt gaze was focused solely on her lower region and the heat in his gaze was enough to drive her mad. She felt a million words of wanting, of desire fly through her mind, but what came out was her usual straightforward way of speaking;

"Fuck me."

* * *

"Hubert, _ah-_"

She squirmed, barely holding back moans as Hubert lathed his tongue deep into her core, light presses of tongue against her clit driving her further into the bed sheets. He'd sworn to get her properly good and wet before entering himself and was making good on his promise tenfold. She clenched her teeth as the teasing licks against her clit continued, hips pushing up into the warmth of his mouth connected to her most intimate place. She was holding back from her legs clamping down on his face, but it was a near thing; the delicious pressure between her legs was mounting so rapidly she was worried she would spend herself early.

"Hubert, _please_."

"If my lady insists" he smirked, his face pulling back from between her legs. 

His face was pink and his black locks were slightly disheveled from where he had been pleasing her; both the sight of his ruffled appearance and the bulge straining against his underclothes made her want him even more. She moaned and lied back on the bed as he took himself out, the sight of his engorged cock exciting her. She usually never felt so many strong emotions in such a short time, but he brought it out in her. She cried out as he entered her slowly, enjoying the delicious drag of his long cock into her entrance. He pulled out slowly before thrusting in shallowly again, the uptake in his breath giving her butterflies. He finally pushed in fully, delicious tip to the hilt surrounded by her soft warmth. 

"Faster, please..." she moaned out, back rising off the sheets as one particular thrust hit her in all the right ways, sending a wanton thrill down her spine.

He moaned in return, strands of black hair tumbling over his forehead as he thrust into her with abandon. He was so wonderful like this, unguarded and vulnerable and needy. The feeling of him connected to her most intimate place, the trust he had in her, the fact that she was the only one he would ever show such a side to...

She leaned back, the warmth of his love and the beautiful pressure between them washing over her.

She wanted all of him, every part of him around her, inside her, all over her-

"_Byleth_" he moaned, and it was her undoing. 

"C-cumming!" she gasped out, feeling her hips spasm as the pleasure exploded within her, gulping breaths of air as her pussy clenched down on his cock with a delicious feeling of fullness. She felt warm and satisfied all over, her clit tingling slightly from lingering pleasure as Hubert continued to pound into her, thrusts becoming erratic.

A low, delectable groan was the only warning she received before Hubert pulled out of her, seed spurting onto her garter belt and thighs. She moaned slightly at the sight of the white liquid defiling the black lace of the garter belt, Hubert trying to control his ragged breathing above her. He collapsed next to her with a contented sigh, chest heaving with exertion and eyes shining with a delicate ardor others rarely saw in him. She smiled back, curling into his sweaty chest with a slightly sticky but sincere contentment.

"Darling, you've created a bit of a problem for me" he murmured into her ear, curling a strand of her navy hair around his finger fondly.

"Oh?" she replied, looking up at the teasing expression on his face.

"The sight of you in that outfit will never leave my mind again, even when I'm supposed to be planning serious business for the Empire" he whispered in mock horror, bringing another smile to her face.

She had smiled a lot tonight. She found that she liked smiling.

"Then we'll just have to bring it back for another night, lest the lust drive you mad and render you useless" she replied in a similar grave tone, delighting at his low chuckle at her falsely serious expression.

"I seem to remember you being the one driven mad, twisting and squirming for more..." he reminded her in a low tone, eyes dark with something that sent a shot of pleasure down her spine.

He reached a hand over, running his fingers down her leg and smirking at the shiver it produced. It seemed the birthday celebrations had not yet ceased.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took so long, truly. both my life and laziness got in the way, i hope you enjoyed the nsfw despite the wait. i really like playful timeskip byleth/hubert and tried to get that into the chapter as much as possible
> 
> in conclusion: i bad, goth bf good

**Author's Note:**

> listen. being horny for goth dudes should not be left behind in the late 2000s. Anyways I don't know if lingerie exists in the FE world but considering some of the dark mage outfits I'm saying it's pretty likely and its my fic anyhow. Let me know if you like it, because if there's interest I have no qualms going full NSFW for Chapter 2. 
> 
> thank you for reading :)


End file.
